The Power of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles never expected to find himself babysitting Alice, but he's even more surprised by what happens when a visitor stops by. One-shot. Huge thank-you to BaronessBlixen for inadvertently giving me the idea!


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Anika (BaronessBlixen), whose story sort of planted the seed for this. I always enjoy writing N/D interacting with their own child, but I'd never really thought of what might happen to them with Alice (well, aside from "Playing House,"). It provided a nice twist on things, I think! As always reviews are appreciated!

Niles could hardly believe he'd agreed to this. But here he was, sitting on Roz's couch, trying desperately to get Alice to sleep. Earlier this evening he'd gotten a call from Roz, explaining that she'd received a last-minute call from a man she was "_dying_ to go out with," as she'd put it. Since Frasier and Daphne both had dates, and every other sitter in Seattle was apparently unavailable, she'd called him. They both knew that Niles knew next to nothing about infants, other than that they carried a massive amount of germs. But Roz had assured him that taking care of a baby was easy. He strongly suspected she was lying; there was no limit to what she might say in order to satisfy her "needs."

He'd tried to put Alice down in her crib in hopes that she'd go to sleep. Babies required far more hours of sleep than adults. But of course, Alice was every bit as stubborn as her mother, and she'd refused to cooperate. Right now, the baby sat on Niles' lap, staring up at him blankly. He had absolutely no idea what he needed to do for her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Niles carefully balanced Alice on his hip as he went to answer it. Much to his surprise, Daphne stood there.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing here?"

"Roz had a date, and I guess she was desperate, so..." he shrugged.

Daphne smiled at Alice. "Here, let me take her," she offered. Alice willingly went to her, burying her head in Daphne's shoulder and peacefully drifting off.

Niles was astonished. Daphne seemed to have a natural way with children. "That's incredible!"

Daphne blushed a bit. "I've looked after Alice quite a bit. It looks like somebody's ready to lie down. I'll just put her in her crib. Me date had to rush off to a business meeting so I can stay with her if you'd rather leave."

Leaving was the farthest thing from Niles' mind. Any opportunity to spend time in Daphne's presence was something he could not pass up, no matter the circumstances. "No, that's all right. We could do it...together." He liked the thought of helping her take care of a baby. It made him imagine the happy future they might have someday. He knew there was almost no chance it would ever become a reality, but dreams were all he had these days. He watched in thoughtful silence as Daphne made her way back to Alice's nursery.

Niles sat on the couch again, lost in his thoughts. Holding a baby in her arms made Daphne even more beautiful than he could've imagined. It was obvious that Alice knew and trusted Daphne. It was no wonder; Roz and Daphne were nearly inseparable, so of course Alice would have spent a lot of time around Daphne. Niles was almost jealous of the child. It was clear that Daphne was quite taken by her.

Niles wondered if babies were anything like animals, if they could sense things that others could not. If so, was Alice aware of his feelings for Daphne?

These thoughts sent Niles' mind drifting off in a hundred directions. But he gradually began to realize that Daphne should've come back from putting Alice down by now. He made his way back to the nursery, wondering what was keeping his angel. He stopped in the door way. The room was dark, except for a single beam of moonlight. Daphne stood over the crib where Alice apparently slept. She was frozen there, seemingly lost in thought. Niles quietly entered the room.

Daphne was a bit startled when she realized she was no longer alone. "Oh, Dr. Crane!"

"Sorry," Niles said. "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you."

Daphne smiled, touched by his concern. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was just watching Alice sleep. She looks so peaceful, like she hasn't a care in the world."

Niles looked into the crib and saw what she meant. Alice lay there, breathing deeply as she slept. The light from the moon made her look perfectly innocent. For a moment, he forgot all his reasons for distrusting infants.

"I just can't get over it," Daphne continued. "It must be so powerful, the kind of love a parent feels for a child. A nurse hands you a little baby, you take one look, and that's it. You love them, and there's no going back. Must be a wonderful feeling, to find out you can love another person that way."

Niles looked into Daphne's eyes and knew without a doubt that he understood perfectly the kind of love she spoke of. "Love can do that," he said cautiously. "You look at someone, and in that instant, you just know. You can't predict it, you can't stop it or avoid it. It just happens. And nothing's ever the same."

Daphne let out a dreamy sigh. "That's so beautiful, Dr. Crane. Did you read it somewhere?"

Niles shook his head. "No. It came from here." He placed his hand over his heart. He could feel his pulse racing. He moved closer to her, taking hold of both her hands. It was the only way he could think of to stop his own hands from shaking. "Daphne," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "I know just how powerful and sudden love can be. Because, one night, I wandered into my brother's apartment, and I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen standing there. I haven't been able to take my eyes off her since."

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing. Tears began forming in her eyes almost immediately. This couldn't be real. This sweet, kind, handsome man was standing here, professing his love to her. It didn't make sense. And yet, in his eyes, she could see that he meant every word.

Niles reached over to tenderly wipe a tear from her cheek. "I hope I haven't upset you. I would never hurt you, Daphne. I love you."

Without saying a word, Daphne pulled him into a hug. She could hardly see for the tears. Niles held her close, rubbing her back gently. Suddenly she realized that she liked the way this felt. But very reluctantly, she pulled out of the warm embrace. "That was the loveliest thing anyone's ever said to me, Dr. Crane. I don't know what to say!"

"Well, it would mean the world to me if you'd call me Niles," he said.

"Niles," she repeated. To her surprise, she found she liked saying it. She found herself looking at him in a whole new way, and yet she felt as if she'd known him forever. She couldn't stop looking at him, wondering what signs she'd missed over the years. But more than that, she began to think of other things. Like what it would be like to spend time with him, _not_ as a friend. To look into those same eyes ten years from now, or even twenty or thirty. She had no doubt that the love she saw there would remain. Her eyes kept going back to his mouth. What would it feel like to kiss him? Not just a polite, affectionate peck, but something real. Curiosity got the best of her, and she leaned forward before she could stop herself. Their lips met, and Daphne knew at once what she was feeling. It was love. It was far different from the way that she loved Alice or Roz. This was not friendship. It was something far deeper. Daphne couldn't quite explain it, even to herself. But it didn't matter, at least not now.

Wordlessly she slipped her hand into his and led him back out to the couch. They both sat, knowing this would be a very long overdue conversation. It was a little scary to think that her relationship with him was changing, but she felt safe with him. It might take time for everyone to get used to this. But for now, they had each other, and they had Alice. It was enough.

**The End**


End file.
